


Being in Charge

by ineffablenerd



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Mature because context, Teasing, dom!wilde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablenerd/pseuds/ineffablenerd
Summary: Being in Charge is about more than shouting commands, Wilde proves that one evening.
Relationships: Commander James Barnes & Howard Carter & Zolf Smith & Oscar Wilde, Commander James Barnes/Oscar Wilde (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	Being in Charge

**Author's Note:**

> Dom!Wilde Rights.  
> For Sevik who wanted this to be fic instead of a bit of Discord Chat.  
> This is only Mature because of context, not because anything mature actually happens.

It's a quiet evening at the inn.

They're at one of the corner tables, sitting crosslegged on a floor. There's drinks strewn around the table and Zolf is teasing Carter for something inconsequential when Barnes shushes him and Zolf jokingly salutes with a yes sir.

"Sometimes I think Barnes should be the Boss around here." Carter slurs a bit.

"When 'as Wilde ever given an actual order."

Wilde looks down at him through his lashes, a smirk playing around his lips that is just the tiniest bit too wide to be sober.

"Oh, Howard, you don't need to have a stiff back to command people. Being in charge is about more than that."

He puts down his cup and stretches his arms over his head like he's preparing for something.

"Here. Let me show you..."

He focuses on Barnes and something about his demeanor changes. He becomes more angular, his voice almost imperceptibly deeper.

" _James_ , stand up for me please."

Barnes almost hits his leg on the table to comply.

Wilde gets up in one fluid motion, suddenly towering over them all.

They don't normally remember how much taller Wilde is than all of them. but suddenly his presence is looming over them while he takes a few measured steps around the table

The tips of his fingers almost brush past carters hair and he can't help but lean back into it.

All eyes are on him, but he is zeroing in on Barnes now and Barnes feels the rest of the room slip away. like the rest of them aren't even there.

Wilde nonchalantly tips up Barnes' chin with a single finger and gives him a look that would have been demeaning if it weren't fueled by the fire behind his eyes. He leans down and ghosts his lips over Barnes'

"You're so good at following orders James."

Barnes swallows visibly. Standing completely still otherwise.

"That's enough for now, _thank you James_."

Wilde drops his hand from Barnes' face and with it the entire demeanor.

He strolls casually back to his spot and sits back down. The intensity gone from his expression as if it had never been there.

Carter is staring at him, wide eyed. Zolf takes a sip of his drink, trying to downplay how sweaty his hands have gotten.

James is still standing there, lips parted in dsibelief.

"You sure those cuffs are working right?" Carter asks. Struggling to find a nonmagical answer for what just happened.

"You don't need magic to make people do what you want. You just need to know how to _ask_ "

The same intensity glints up in his eyes for just one more second.

He necks the rest of his drink and slams it down on the table, ripping them out of their stupor.

"And that's why I'm the Boss."


End file.
